Mobile communication devices (hereinafter “handheld devices”) are becoming increasingly popular for business and personal use due to a relatively recent increase in the number of services and features that the devices and mobile infrastructure support. Handheld devices, sometimes referred to as mobile stations, are essentially portable computers having wireless capability, and come in various forms. These include Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular phones and smart phones equipped with receivers and transmitters for communicating over a wireless network.
In order to facilitate communications and manage delivery of services to users of handheld devices within an enterprise, it is known to use one or more enterprise servers. These servers provide functionality and components that monitor services (such as provided by additional attachment servers, web servers, etc.) as well as process, route, compress and encrypt data for transmission to and from handheld devices connected to the wireless network.
It is known that certain email messages sent from the enterprise server to a handheld device may cause the server to “crash”. Accordingly, it is desirable to test all varieties of email messages that may cause the server to crash, before the server is deployed. However, there are many different possible combinations of email messages, any one of which may cause the server to crash. In order to test even a small subset of all possible messages, the messages must be manually composed at a server mail client and then sent to the handheld device. This is a very time consuming task for testers. Consequently, many enterprise servers are not fully tested before deployment to ensure that the email functionality is operating correctly.